Hello
Hello – utwór autorstwa amerykańskiego piosenkarza Lionela Richiego, który wydany został w 1984 roku jako trzeci singiel z albumu Can’t Slow Down. Singiel dotarł do 1. pozycji na trzech listach przebojów czasopisma „Billboard”: Hot 100 (2 tyg.); Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs (3 tyg.) i Hot Adult Contemporary Tracks (6 tyg.). Piosenka wspięła się również na szczyt brytyjskiego zestawienia UK Singles Chart. Zajął w 2016 roku 3 miejsce na Liście Przebojów Polskiego Radia. Teledysk pokazuje Richiego, który – jak się może początkowo wydawać – darzy nieodwzajemnioną miłością niewidomą studentkę sztuki (Laura Carrington). Zauważa jednak, że dziewczyna odwzajemnia jego uczucie, co demonstruje rzeźbiąc podobiznę przedstawiająca jego głowę. Teledysk był wielokrotnie parodiowany, np. motyw wykorzystany jest w telewizyjnej reklamie cukierków Starbust – w spocie telewizyjnym rzeźba jest wykonana z cukierka. W jednym z odcinków Pop-Up Video, emitowanym przez kanał VH1, podana została informacja, że teledysk jest adaptacją niezrealizowanego scenariusza pod nazwą Spaldeen Summers. Piosenkę można było usłyszeć w filmach DTV Valentine i Garbi: Super bryka. Tekst piosenki Wersja oryginalna I've been alone with you Inside my mind And in my dreams I've kissed your lips A thousand times I sometimes see you Pass outside my door Hello! Is it me you're looking for? I can see it in your eyes I can see it in your smile You're all I've ever wanted And my arms are open wide 'Cause you know just what to say And you know just what to do And I want to tell you so much I love you I long to see the sunlight in your hair And tell you time and time again How much I care Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow Hello! I've just got to let you know 'Cause I wonder where you are And I wonder what you do Are you somewhere feeling lonely? Or is someone loving you? Tell me how to win your heart For I haven't got a clue But let me start by saying I love you Hello! Is it me you're looking for? 'Cause I wonder where you are And I wonder what you do Are you somewhere feeling lonely? Or is someone loving you? Tell me how to win your heart For I haven't got a clue But let me start by saying I love you Tłumaczenie na język polski byłem z tobą sam na sam w moich myślach a w moich snach całowałem twoje usta tysiące razy czasem widzę cię przechodzącą za moimi drzwiami witaj! czy to właśnie mnie szukasz? widzę to w twoich oczach dostrzegam to w twoim uśmiechu jesteś wszystkim czego kiedykolwiek pragnąłem a moje ramiona są szeroko otwarte bo ty wiesz co po prostu powiedzieć i wiesz dokładnie co robić a ja tak bardzo pragnę ci powiedzieć "kocham cię" tęsknię za tym by zobaczyć słońce w twoich włosach i wciąż mówić ci raz za razem jak bardzo mi zależy czasem czuję że moje serce wystąpi z brzegów jak rzeka witaj! po prostu musiałem dać ci znać bo zastanawiam się gdzie jesteś i myślę o tym czym się zajmujesz czy gdzieś czujesz się samotna czy ktoś cię teraz kocha? powiedz mi jak zdobyć twoje serce bo nie mam bladego pojęcia ale pozwól mi zacząć od wyznania "kocham cię" witaj! czy to właśnie mnie szukasz? bo zastanawiam się gdzie jesteś i myślę o tym czym się zajmujesz czy gdzieś czujesz się samotna czy ktoś cię teraz kocha? powiedz mi jak zdobyć twoje serce bo nie mam bladego pojęcia ale pozwól mi zacząć od wyznania "kocham cię" Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu DTV Valentine Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu Garbi: Super bryka